ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Looma Red Wind
Princess Looma Red Wind is a character in Ben 10: Omniverse. She is the princess of the desert planet Khoros and daughter of Warlord Gar. Appearance Looma is considerably tall by human standards. She is also noticeably more slender and feminine in body shape compared to most Tetramand while still well-muscled. She commonly wears traditional Tetramand armor, complete with a battle helmet. Powers and Abilities Like all Tetramands, Looma possesses immense durability, leaping ability, and physical strength far beyond that of humans. Due to her smaller frame, she is noticeably more agile than most Tetramands. She also has considerable reflexes, able to quickly react to XLR8's fast assault. She also has considerable combat prowess, having single-handedly defeated all the alien forms Ben used in hand-to-hand combat to fight her except for Four Arms. Love Interests *Kevin Levin (ex-fiancé) *Ben Tennyson (ex-fiancé) Weakness Though she was able to take considerable punishment but was easily defeated by explosion of plasma goo by Ball Weevil. Omniverse In Many Happy Returns, she fought Ben, Rook, Gwen and Kevin. It is later revealed that because of a promise that she would marry Kevin. Looma's father, Gar Red Wind threatened to destroy Earth if Kevin was not surrendered to Looma. Ben interrupted the wedding and challenged Looma in a fight which Four Arms won after only to discover that female Tetramands fall in love with and marry the male beings who defeat them, which cancelled her engagement to Kevin and put Ben in his place as Looma's fiance, set to wed in three Earth years. Looma was happy and honored to lose to Four Arms as she always knew Kevin "wasn't the husband material" and left Ben with some of her plans for their upcoming wedding much to Ben's dismay, later muttering: "Kevin is so dead.". In Rules Of Engagement, Looma returns attempting to collect four items for their wedding, specificly something conquered, bruised, severed, and blue. Looma battled the tribe of Ester to capture one of them as something conquered and Ester asked Ben for help. Looma was happy to see Ben again, but was busy with collecting the items. Ben tried to stop her, but she tossed him aside and took the Ester, Rook, Julie and Julie's boyfriend, Hervé, for being a photographer. She also captured Fistina's right hand, which leads Fistina and Ben getting it and "Little Rook" back. Looma went to Ben's house and was happy to see her "mother-in-law" and presented her "offering gifts". When the "offering gifts" tried to escape, Looma tried to re-capture them. Looma fought Julie when she heard that she is Ben`s girlfriend, not knowing that they broke up. With the help of her friends, Julie was able to defeat Looma. Looma was saddened, but accepted her defeat. However, Looma promised Julie to crush her skull next time her and Julie meet again someday. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Many Happy Returns'' (first appearance) *''Rules Of Engagement'' See Also *Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Aliens Category:Female Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Female Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Political Leaders Category:Strength Aliens Category:Tetramand Category:Villains Category:Large Aliens Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Kevin's love interests Category:Ben's love interests Category:Bounty Hunters